


Gavin Gets It

by turntechnologic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Piss kink, Scent Kink, Spit Kink, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: Elijah had only one side of his head shaved then. Gavin could still feel his hair between his fingers if he thought about it hard enough – and that was it, wasn’t it? That he thought about it? That he kept thinking about it? That he’d had a taste one night, out of his mind on Absolut and adolescent obsession, and hadn’t looked back?





	Gavin Gets It

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self indulgent and I know nothing about Kamski. 
> 
> talk to me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/goretier) about Gavin drinking pee

The paper cup of coffee in Gavin’s left hand burned the inside of his palm. He stood hunched over it, numb-fingered and cold-toed, silently cursing himself out for forgetting his gloves as he switched his grip to stuff his left hand back into the relative warmth of his jacket pocket. He could tell his knuckles had split from the cold when he flexed his fingers together, grimacing at the sting. His police badge was a cold and familiar weight on the top of his thigh where it rubbed a pale patch into his denim jeans from months of friction and wear, and he tapped at it absently through his pocket to keep his fingers moving.

Across the parking lot, Anderson and his wonderbot pranced around the crime scene while chirping observations to one another like their balls weren’t hiding halfway up in their stomachs from the chill.

“Probably doesn’t even have a pair…” Gavin mumbled to himself as he eyed the android bitterly before turning his attention back to the bodies in front of him. His mood, per usual, had been hovering somewhere close to sour all afternoon, but being sent out to third wheel on a case Fowler _knew_ those two asswipes could handle on their own on the first cold day of the season “just because you don’t look busy” was _not_ going to make that any better.

“Probably doesn’t even have an asshole.” He muttered, switching hands on his coffee as he darted a glare at the duo one more time and rolled his eyes when he noticed they were approaching him. “Bet that’s frustrating, Anderson.”

Gavin pushed that thought out of his head fast, but let a look of disgust color his expression anyway as that perky little twink robot nodded to him in greeting.

“Chelsea Keating and Jennifer Sights, twenty-six and twenty-eight years old respectively.” He started, gesturing with a tilt of his head back to the bodies. “They work together at a nearby department store. Obvious signs of struggle, and both appear to have been robbed.”

“I could have told you that, dipshit.” Gavin growled, eyeing the close range Hank and his toy kept with one another, their companionable, easy posture. They were definitely, probably, maybe fucking. For sure. He scrunched his nose up, and his scar flared white over the pink wind burn across his cheekbones.

Gavin’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he tapped his fingers against that too to keep busy. Only twenty more minutes until he was off shift. He could make it. He could make it.

“… preconstruction ability, I saw that the perpetrator would have gotten hold of Miss Sights first…”

_Probably jerks off with the thing at any rate._

“… when the second shot would have happened, hitting Miss Keating. After that, the android –”

“Took a nice fist to the nose, yes. I saw her fucking knuckles.” Gavin ground out, taking hold of his phone and squeezing as he fought hard not to just punch the damn thing in the mouth himself. He’d probably bust his finger, and Anderson would shove his whole fist up his ass for trying. Another text buzzed through, and Gavin squeezed his hand around his coffee cup.

“Astute observation, detective.” The android praised, before plowing right on with his analysis.

Christ, he did not want to sit through any more of this.

“Do you really need me here for this?” He asked, looking past Connor at Hank hovering over his shoulder and gesturing around him to the rest of the scene with the hand holding his coffee. Some of it sloshed out of the cap and burnt down the back of his hand. “Fuck!”

“Shut the fuck up, Reed. You’re just mad Fowler’s tired of your ugly face and didn’t want to hear you bitching around the bullpen all day.”

“I’m prettier than you, asshole. At least I can still see my dick.”

“The Lieutenant can see his dick perfectly well, Detective.” Connor interjected, cocking his head to the side. “Why would that matter to you?”

 _Oh my god. They_ are _fucking._

“Christ, Connor.” Hank said, making a face and turning away, pulling his companion by the shoulder. “Go the fuck home, Reed. I don’t have it in me to babysit.”

 _Thank fucking God_ , Gavin thought, throwing up the middle finger at their retreating backs before making his way to the car. His feet crunched over gravel in a way that definitely reminded him his toes were numb. He’d have to dig out his collection of thermal socks. Fucking climate change.

Finally outside his car, Gavin dumped the rest of his coffee onto the asphalt by the front tire before stepping inside. The steering wheel felt like ice under his fingers, and he bounced his knee with impatience while the engine turned over and the heater sputtered to life.

While waiting for the blood to circle back to his fingers as the car warmed up, Gavin reached for his phone for something to do.

Two new messages greeted him, from an unsaved number he instinctively knew. Gavin felt the cold grip of dread surround his heart, and wondered, briefly, what he did to deserve this.

New Message [8:44pm] – do you really not have any lighters in your house, Gav?

New Message [8:46pm] – you need to buy better booze.

Gavin stared at his phone as heat slowly spread through his body in a way that he knew he couldn’t attribute to the car.

“ _Fucker_!”

\--

Elijah’s hair was down. It rolled in smooth, dark waves over his shoulder on one side, obscuring the piercing Gavin knew he had on the top of his ear. It was rich looking and full despite the fact that both sides were shaved, but Gavin chalked that up to their shared genes. They both always had thick hair.

It was probably the only true similarity between them.

The crystal tumbler in Elijah’s hand sparkled dully in the light from the traffic signals outside, but when Gavin shut the door behind him after letting himself inside the unlocked front door, the room was washed in approximate darkness once more. He never remembered to draw his curtains all the way closed.

It wasn’t easy to set his shoulders and ignore him right away, but Gavin strode past him like he was a ghost, this unwelcome, uninvited guest, taking up a spot on his sofa that was rarely occupied even by himself. Disjointed even in his relaxed state, with long limbs and sharp lines, cutting cheekbones and straight nose. A bottle of Jack Gavin had forgotten about recovered and plundered. It was nearly half-finished.

Elijah didn’t look at him as he trudged through to the kitchen. His cat, Misty, circled around his feet in an agitated state, and meowed at him once, quietly.

“She doesn’t like me.” The ghost said gently, not bothering to look behind him as Gavin knelt down and picked her up without a word to scratch pensively behind her ear. Misty flexed her claws into his jacket and flicked her tail around slow.

His apartment was small, shabby, and nowhere close to well-kempt. From the kitchen, Gavin stood in his kingdom of dirty dishes and decaying take-out boxes and looked at the crisp dark line of Elijah’s shoulders. He couldn’t even begin guess what kind of fabric his suit was made of, and the back of his neck prickled with anxiety.

Misty calmed down after he fed her. She even purred a little.

“There’s a glass over here for you.” Elijah said, crossing one of his legs over to rest his ankle on his knee. His shoes were polished, dark and clean, and Gavin wondered distantly, bitterly, whether he made his androids spit on them to make it so.

“I’m fine.” He said. His voice was soft, but his knuckles still burned where the skin was dry and cracked from his time outside on the job. Distracted, he shook them out, rubbed his knuckles into his palms, weighed his options as he flexed his hands by his sides. He itched to throw them into a wall but settled for stalking back to the couch where his half brother lay in wait.

Elijah regarded him fondly, and that burned Gavin up inside. His cheeks were pink, his eyes were dark. Gavin was struck, momentarily, by the beauty of his features. He didn’t know how he made it out of high school without a broken nose, then remembered hovering behind his brother every day at lunch in deterrence. He’d lost count on the amount of times his had to be reset long before joining the DPD.

“Sit with me, Gav.” Elijah said, magnanimous and open, gesturing to Gavin’s own couch with his pilfered glass of whiskey like it was his to invite him onto.

 _Fuck_ , why did he keep using that _name_?

And Gavin obeyed, feeling flushed. Small. So different from high school, and here, this close, Gavin could tell his brother’s shoulders were wider than his, his chest broader, his hands larger – all things he remembered from their last encounter. He pressed his lips into a firm line, and swallowed.

 _Why are you here, why are you here, why are you here…_    

Elijah’s mouth curled in a secret smile to himself that Gavin pretended he didn’t see, and that’s when he decided to have himself a drink, anyway. It was a generous one. Beside him, his half-brother fidgeted for a heartbeat, and Gavin’s stomach clenched.

They sat in silence for five minutes, and Gavin had himself another before he was finally able to say something – but Elijah, as always, beat him to it.

“Tell me something about your work.”

Gavin swallowed. Thought about the blue blood under the girl’s fingernails. And took another sip.

“We have a big bust in the works. Next week – Tuesday – I’ll be staking it out.”

And Elijah just hummed, nodded his head, and let it roll back against the couch as he continued to look at him with his darkened eyes. His lips were parted now, wet, and warm looking, and Gavin felt his palms grow damp as he kept his eyes forward and just kept running his mouth like it would prevent him from using it another way. The way he wanted to.

The way they had three winters ago, when dad died, when the funeral happened, when the paltry assembly of family friends left and it was just them, Gavin’s couch, and, that time, some vodka.

Elijah had only one side shaved then. Gavin could still feel his hair between his fingers if he thought about it hard enough – and that was it, wasn’t it? That he thought about it? That he kept thinking about it? That he’d had a taste one night, out of his mind on Absolut and adolescent obsession, and hadn’t looked back?

Just two kisses. Elijah had shoved him back after the first, and spat on his kitchen floor, but the moan that broke out of Gavin’s mouth that second after was cause enough for another.

Gavin shivered, despite himself, and his breath hitched over his story – something about Anderson busting his ass over a missed detail when he _knew_ Gavin was cleaning up backlogged cases that were _his fault_ at the time – and Elijah was on it like a shark to blood in the water.

He uncrossed his ankle from his knee, set his glass of whiskey on the table to his right, and spread his legs open just this side of wide on the couch. Gavin could have squirmed in his seat. His story fizzled out, his attention elsewhere, his nerves frayed and his adrenaline high. Elijah, cool and calm beside him, tipping his head back to the couch again, gave a long, drawn out sigh as he dug through his breast pocket.

“Got a lighter, bro? I know I mentioned one earlier.”

His skin was on fire. Gavin lurched to his feet, aware he was half hard in his jeans, still wearing his badge, still toting his handcuffs. He pictured tossing them into Elijah’s lap for a split second, then felt himself floating to his bedroom before he returned with a lighter in his hands. To his credit, they weren’t shaking when he handed it out to his brother, still seated. Small victories.

Elijah set his cigarette between his lips and leaned forward, and Gavin’s numb fingers clumsily flicked the lighter to life. The light filled their bubble of space, crowded together in the claustrophobic apartment, and Gavin swallowed thick when he saw his pupils, dark and wide, inside his attentive eyes.

He was rooted to the spot. Pinned, utterly caught, as Elijah leaned back in his seat and exhaled into the air between them. Gavin did the same, and fumbled the lighter away into his jacket pocket. Elijah reached over and tapped the end of his cigarette in the ash tray on the side table, and considered him, and a moment later, spoke in a low, smooth voice, that broke goosebumps down Gavin’s arms.

“On your knees, Gav.”

He went down with a whimper, and curled his fingers in the carpet under his knees. Elijah set his hand with the cigarette resting delicately between his first two fingers on his leg, high up on his thigh, by his crotch, drawing his brother’s eyes to the dark fabric sitting tight over the outline of his hard cock.

“You still suck dick, right Gav?” Elijah brought his cigarette back up, took another drag, and watched Gavin choke. “Or was that just a high school phase?”

Gavin shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Heat was pulsing across his skin. He was sure it was visible on his face and he swallowed back his spit before he did something stupid like gag for it any more visibly than he currently was.

“Not a high school phase.” He said, watching through heavy eyes as Elijah’s free hand tugged his belt free.

“Hmm.” Elijah agreed, leaving it open and inside the loops before going for his button and zipper. Gavin’s eyes fluttered when he pictured it rubbing against his cheek as he worked. “Dad would be disappointed about that.”

That burned another shiver down his back, but it cracked something free finally, and through his stupid haze of desire Gavin snarled up at his brother.

“At least I fuck humans.”

Elijah paused. The light pollution that filtered in through Gavin’s half-drawn curtains fell across his face in thin, watery slices, emphasizing the five-o’clock-shadow on his strong jaw, the tight line of his throat. He was so pale, so fair. He lacked sleep, and the circles under his eyes looked deep-set, like permanent bruises pressed lovingly into blue-veined marble.

Elijah moved in closer, that considering look back in his eyes, until he was sitting with his elbows on his knees. He loomed over him, opposing and oppressive. Gavin’s expression of derision hadn’t left his face, and something about that seemed to intrigue him as he reached out, pushed his fingers through his hair, and pulled him closer with a grip tight in his roots.

Gavin’s lips parted and he arched his back, and his eyes half closed as he breathed in the scent of the Jack and tobacco on his brother’s breath, lingering just under the heady cover of expensive cologne.

“Wider, Gav.” Elijah pressed, pulling his head back by his hair, prompting him to swallow back his spit once more to keep from drooling before opening his mouth further. He admired him for a second with a small smirk on his lips.

Then Elijah bent forward, and spat hard, directly into his mouth.

Pleasure jolted down Gavin’s back and he gasped into the air. He squeezed his thighs together under him automatically, and let the shock burn into his cheeks as he swallowed fast and tasted it.

“I’ve been looking forward to that for a while.” Elijah sighed, petting Gavin’s hair as he shuddered in his grip. He sat back and brought his cigarette back to his mouth again, and Gavin pressed forward between his thighs without prompting, his head swimming by the time he pulled out his cock with shaking fingers.

Elijah kept his pubes short and clean, but the smell of his brother’s musk went straight to Gavin’s cock. He pressed his nose to the base and inhaled, fisting the fabric of his slacks hard. He must have dressed early in the day. Maybe he hadn’t showered the night before. Above him, Gavin heard Elijah let out a shaky exhale, and his spine lit up when he tangled his fist back into the hair at the back of his head.

“Don’t fucking waste it. I won’t give you another if you do.” He said, shifting his hips forward and back to drag the head of his cock against Gavin’s cheek. His stubble must have stung, because Elijah hissed between his teeth and flexed his hand in his hair tighter, but the smudge of precum against his skin was Gavin’s final breaking point – he had to taste it himself.

Elijah cursed above him when Gavin wrapped his lips around the head of his dick, and he watched through heavy eyes as he put his cigarette out in the ash tray with barely concealed haste. His mouth was wet enough to drip around him, and he really had never been one for clean blowjobs.

“Christ, Gav… That’s it…”

Teasing, brief glances of praise served only to drive Gavin’s need higher. He hollowed his cheeks and let both his hands fall off his brother’s waist, one to palm against his own cock, and the other to slide up Elijah’s calf under his cool and smooth slacks. He rolled his tongue around the head, tasted Elijah’s precum and swallowed it down greedily, before letting his eyes flutter shut as he stretched his jaw around him again.

Elijah was bigger than him, and the thought made his toes curl. The first time he let himself get greedy and swallow him all the way down to the base, he let out a muffled groan that was not lost on his brother, who licked his lips. When Gavin tried to back off, the hand at the nape of his neck held him fast, and he gagged rough and sloppy around his cock twice before he was allowed to pull off with a cough.

A thick rope of spit connected the tip of Elijah’s dick with his bottom lip, and it broke off and dripped down his chin while he whined.

Elijah was up in a second, pushing Gavin back on his haunches as he shoved his pants down his thighs to pull himself out fully, and Gavin scrambled back to get up on his knees in front of him and grab him hungrily at the sharp cut of his hips.

“Don’t fucking move.” Elijah growled, grabbing himself at the base of his cock with one hand and hauling Gavin forward by his hair again with the other. He smeared the crown of his dick against his wet bottom lip, pushed Gavin’s own spit back onto his tongue, and thrust his hips forward into his throat once more.

He set up a selfish pace and put his wet, spit-soaked hand in Gavin’s hair so he could hold him still and fuck into him greedily. Gavin reached around and grabbed onto his ass with one hand as he dropped the other to the top of his pants. It was easy work to pull himself out – this was not a position Gavin was unfamiliar with. Wet, slick sounds filled the space between them, and Gavin let his eyes slide shut.

“Fuck, fuck!” Elijah cursed the moment Gavin got his hand on his dick. His whole head was wet with precum, and the jolt of shame it gave Gavin translated into a punctured groan around the cock in his mouth that Elijah felt all the way down to his toes. He stuttered his hips for a second, furrowing his brows with a snarl at the pace he had lost, but in the off beat he was still Gavin grabbed him at the base and jerked him fast, pulled off to mouth at his balls for a moment, and then set his now dripping hand on his own cock to work himself over with.

Elijah snapped his hips into him hard and pulled Gavin’s head to meet him as his name tumbled out of his mouth, and his vision whited out when his brother swiped his tongue out to lick at his balls again, even with the rest of his dick crammed down his tight and hot throat.

He came hard, starting straight down his throat, white-knuckled and bowed over his head. When Gavin began to choke in earnest he pulled out, painted across his tongue, and marked him over that lovely scar across the bridge of his nose.

Gavin gasped for breath and swallowed everything that was in his mouth, and fisted himself hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

“Fuck – fuck, _Eli_!” He ground out, gritting his teeth together and balling his free hand in Elijah’s slacks, wrinkling the fabric for good – not that he could wear these anymore, not with the mess they were in now – as he came, biting out his brother’s name and shooting hard enough to hit his own chest.

The pleasure was searing. His whole body shook, and his fingers slipped, numb, from Elijah’s body as he slumped forward and sobbed out once before the apartment was suddenly achingly quiet.

Elijah, still blinking the stars from his eyes, licked his lips and backed up a step. He was still hard. Gavin’s spit dripped cold onto the top of his thighs.

Gavin shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it aside with a grimace. His back was sticking to his shirt, and all traces of his earlier chill had been burned out off his skin, and it stayed there when he looked up and met Elijah’s eyes once more.

There was a beat of silence. Neither of them broke eye contact, though Gavin was itching to get back on his dick. His eyes felt heavy when he pictured sinking down onto it, and his dick twitched at the thought. Just as he opened his mouth, though, Elijah beat him to it, again.

“If we’re going again, I’ll need to use the bathroom first.” He said casually, inspecting his delicate, thin fingers like he wasn’t standing with his cock out, hard and dripping, in the middle of his living room.

The silence that followed was expectant again, too, but Gavin hesitated. Bit his lip – and, really, why not go for it? What did he have to lose? He felt his stomach slide out from inside him when he opened his mouth and did _not_ tell him it was the first door down the hall on the right, but, instead, said simply, “You can do it on me.”

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Shame pierced down Gavin’s spine but he stayed rooted to the spot, shifting his weight on his knees and not bothering to argue the fact. He just shrugged and lifted a challenging eye to his brother above him, who pursed his lips, looked to the side of the room, and seemed to let go with a shake of the head.

“I’ve been monitoring your internet history.” He said, looking back down and gesturing with a hand for Gavin to crawl forward the step between them. “It really comes as no surprise.”

Gavin went, feeling like he was floating. The carpet under his knees would have to be washed, or thrown away at worst, and that seemed like little consequence when he nuzzled back into that space between his hips. Elijah’s cock was long, still drooling at the tip, and Gavin’s spit had dried along the length of it. It bobbed gently against his abs. There wasn’t a trace of body fat to be seen on his body. His mouth watered on its own, and Gavin swallowed thickly before laying his tongue flat against the base to lick up the length of him once more.

Elijah sighed out above him, and Gavin looked up to catch his eye only to find his eyes shut, his brow pulled tight, his teeth sinking in to his bottom lip. His hair was rolling off his shoulder and casting a shadow against his pallid face, but the heat on his cheeks was unmistakable. Gavin melted, a little, and sucked on the head for a moment before pulling off with a pop.

“Can you do it hard?” He asked, training his eyes back on the glistening cock in front of him as he wiggled his hips absently.

“Shut the fuck up and I can.” Elijah said through a hard breath, before reaching down and taking hold of himself at the base. Gavin swallowed, then jerked one hand up to his mouth and wet three of his fingers fast as he shoved his own pants down his thighs. Elijah swore as Gavin reached back behind himself and hitched his breath against his dick at the first brush of his finger against his entrance.

“You must have wanted this for a while.” He said, pushing his cock back between his lips gently, gingerly, easing his way inside. “I always knew you were a real freak. Must run in the family.”

Gavin closed his eyes and tried hard not to work his throat around him too eagerly. It was hard, though – Elijah was hot and heavy on his tongue, and his scent was stronger now, after exerting himself a little only moments ago.

It seemed he couldn’t resist, either. Elijah held Gavin steady by his hair once more, and pumped his hips shallowly inside his mouth and grunted when the tip of his cock slipped down into his throat. The pace was maddening – Gavin pushed a finger inside himself and worked his throat around him in a moment of desperation.

He looked up, and they made eye contact. Elijah’s fingers curled tighter, a shiver rippled down his back, and he let out a gentle, hysterical laugh before gasping and pushing himself all the way into his throat the instant Gavin got impatient and forced a second finger in.

It was poor timing on his part. He choked around Elijah’s cock just as he began to piss, but Elijah held him fast and tight to his hips so his nose was flat against his lower stomach. His eyes watered immediately and his throat constricted fast and hard, and Elijah’s urine flooded down his throat and back up into his mouth, over his tongue, and out his sealed lips as he snapped his fingers inside himself faster.

“Fuck, _Gav_!” Elijah groaned, pulling his head off his dick and grabbing the base of his cock as he kept it aimed at his face. Gavin spluttered, reeled on his knees, spat out what he hadn’t managed to swallow, and closed his eyes as Elijah pissed over his face. It was bitter and the smell made his skin break out in goosebumps, and it burnt, hot and electric, over his cheeks, his jaw, down his throat, until it soaked into his shirt over his chest where it settled cold enough to harden his nipples.

Elijah grabbed him with his free hand and Gavin snapped his eyes open through his damp and clinging eyelashes. He forced his mouth back open and Gavin complied, rolling his tongue out and shivering when he filled his mouth and let it continue to overflow for that half a second more his brother had in him.

Gavin had three fingers in himself by then. He clenched his free hand in the wet carpet under his knees, trying to keep steady as Elijah swayed on his feet in front of him for a second. He waited for his attention once more before closing his mouth and swallowing the rest, and was rewarded with a helpless whimper from the inventor.

“Tell me you’ve got something left in you.” Gavin said in his broken and raspy voice, reaching up to wipe across his chin. He pulled his fingers out and made to spit in his hand again to keep everything wet. “It doesn’t have to be long – I just, I just _need_ …”

The sole of Elijah’s shoe connected hard with his shoulder and Gavin toppled, off-balanced, to the side with a grunt. He caught himself on his elbow but Elijah’s hand was there, forcing his shoulder down to the ground too, and Gavin gasped with the pain as spots of color bloomed across his field of vision. He was manhandled over onto his knees, and Gavin went happily, gasping when Elijah’s thin, long fingers slotted over his lips and kept his face pressed hard into the soaking carpet as he situated himself behind him.

At the first drag of Elijah’s cock between his cheeks, Gavin let out a slobbery groan against his fingers. Elijah clicked his tongue in disapproval, withdrew his hand, and buried it back into his hair at the side of his head.

“You couldn’t be any easier, Gav.” He said, guiding himself in. “Bet everyone in the DPD has had their way with you like this.”

“Not true.” Gavin dug out, finding his hands and digging his nails into the carpet. His spine arched and his breath stuttered in his chest – Elijah was large, large, large, long, hot, hard, perfect perfect perfect _fuck_!

“Oh, so it’s just me?” He asked, filling him up from behind with a long, slow push. “I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s not just fucking _you_.” Gavin spat, like he wasn’t trying to press back and take him faster, like he wasn’t going to cry if he didn’t get it all in the next minute.  

“That’s a fucking lie,” Elijah said, grabbing him by the hips with both hands and settling inside him fully, breathing hard through his nose, “You going to tell me you weren’t aching for this in high school?”

And ah, there it was. Gavin’s face burned and he turned his face into the carpet, crushing his nose into the fabric and screwing his eyes shut. Elijah pulled out and snapped his hips back into him hard and Gavin split his bottom lip between his teeth biting back his groan as he finally got what he’d been waiting for.

Elijah didn’t wait for him to adjust. He fucked into him hard, his belt and zipper dragging against Gavin’s skin with every thrust. His hands were digging into his hips hard enough to bruise, and Gavin reached back and grabbed one in a moment of desperation and cried out when he felt the bite of his nails.

“You fucking _whore_ ,” Elijah seethed, nailing him to the floor and slamming into him hard enough to stun Gavin to the point where he could only snuffle out pleads through his spit-soaked and bloody lips, “Like I didn’t _know_ the whole time. Sleeping around when you could have had _me_ , but too shy to come and beg for what you wanted.”

“Yes! Yes, yes, harder Eli, please!” Gavin said, meeting him as best he could on each thrust, feeling his cock press in and drag out like he could feel it all the way to his throat.

And Elijah leaned down, pressed his full weight into his back, and Gavin’s skin lit up where his shirt had ridden up his back and he could feel his heat, his skin, his breath on the back of his neck and at the shell of his ear before he bit down on his neck hard to mark him the moment his cock lined up and dragged hard against his prostate.

“You’re _mine_ , Gavin.” He growled into the mark. “You’ve always been my favorite.”

And that’s what did him in. Gavin saw white as his entire body froze up, and his bones melted inside of him, and he clenched around Elijah hard enough for the inventor to stutter his hips and come, too, as he thrust in as deep as he could get.

\--

Gavin finally came back to himself two minutes later with his pants still down his thighs and his ass leaking cum. Elijah was on the couch, stretched out with his feet up on the end, smoking a cigarette and looking up at the ceiling as the lights from the city outside danced through the cloud.

His bones screamed at him as he picked himself up, and his throat was so raw he winced, but Elijah’s hand smoothed through his hair gently and his long, thin fingers coasted delicate and slow down the stubble around his jaw, and Gavin melted back into his care without a huff.

Five minutes later he was clean, and an hour after that he was still sitting gingerly on the couch under his brother’s outstretched legs, sharing his cigarette.

“Do you always fuck people raw without checking anything first?” He asked, because he felt like it, passing the cigarette back to him.

“I had RK800 test you discretely.” Elijah said, blowing a smoke ring in his direction. “I didn’t want to ask any awkward questions.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and took another drink. Guess he could have seen that coming. If anybody knew how to be a creep it was his brother. He pushed his feet off him and stood up, grumbling to himself as he looked for his phone to order some pizza, aware of Elijah’s eyes trailing on him, that shark in the water, that ever-watching, ever present, lurking and quiet obsession.

Gavin found his phone and called it in, tossed it to the spot he’d vacated on the couch, and gestured with one hand to the bedroom that lay just behind him.

"It won't get here for forty-five minutes." 

Elijah stood up and breezed past him with a smirk. Gavin snapped the door shut behind them, content with the knowledge that he would be the only pet project Elijah Kamski would be screwing, tonight.


End file.
